Her Last Resolve
by EmeraldisDreams
Summary: When Lucy said good-bye that day it didn't occur to them that it will be her last. "You knew you could help her but you didn't! You let her die!" Natsu bellowed in full rage. "She requested it!" he shouted in defense. "So you left despite knowing that she might've survive- you're disgusting! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LETTING HER DIE!"
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** So before anything else, I'd like to say that I know Lisanna came back from Edolas before the GMG, however, I'd like to mix it up. Like most 'Lucy gets kicked out' fanfic but don't worry she won't be removed from team Natsu (Oh no I'm spoiling you [Well if you read notes, then I definitely am spoiling you]). Okay so are you ready? Here it goes. Oh and please forgive my grammatical error now and then, I just got back to writing after a year of hiatus.

**CHAPTER 1**

(Lucy's Decision)

A sigh escape from the lips of a certain golden hair mage as she set foot in front of her guild. After the Grand Magic Games, FairyTail claimed the title of becoming the number one guild in Fiore. All went back to normal, well to the members of the guild that is. Lucy however felt like she was left out. Recently, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray where always taking missions with Lisanna. And, somehow she seemed to be the one left behind. She didn't mind, they were spending their time with her, after all, Lisanna came first before her.

Like always, she opened the doors to her guild. "Good morning minna!" She greeted happily despite the heavy feeling she's been keeping inside. Some greeted Hi's and Hello's. She sat on one of the stools as she tries to conceal all her worries. She always knew from the very beginning that she was the weakest link of all mages, she depended on her spirit often if she was in trouble. Mostly, Natsu was the one who kept on saving her. That's why she thought it was better this way. She had to be strong so she won't become a burden to others. This time everything will change.

As she lifted her head to look at the request board, she saw something that caught her eyes. Standing up she grab the flier that caught her attention.

**PLEASE HELP!**

Missing Children

Reward: 160,000 Jewels

As soon as the white haired mage came to view she gave her the flier. With confidence on her face, Lucy handed the flier to Mira. "I'll take this."

Seeing the determination on her face and courage on her voice the take-over mage was startled that she could only nod in response. She never saw Lucy filled with such light since her team did not invite her on missions. Giving a smile she approved the request.

With a smile on her face "Thanks Mira" She smiled the brightest smile. "Good-bye" Lucy waved with full enthusiasm on her voice.

Her _Good-bye_ somehow made the bar maiden's heart ache. She couldn't help but feel that the good bye means permanent, it's as if it was her last. She shook the idea away keeping in mind that Lucy was strong. Besides-

She looked at the flier on her hand, the request seemed easy to take surely, Lucy and her spirits will be able to take it. She believed in her, she had to believe in her.

xx-xx-xx

A small fellow went to the request board with face filled with worry. He had kept looking for a certain flier for 15 minutes now but he still couldn't spot it despite inspecting top to bottom, left to right he still couldn't find it.

The nervousness that he felt inside made his stomach churn.

"Mira, have you seen a flier for missing children?"

The bar maiden looked smiled at her master "Yes, one had took the request already."

The old man's eyes widen. "Who took it? A certain Team went for the mission?"

Shiver ran down Mira's spine as she looked at his master, she never had once seen him so frantic. "No, it was Lucy, Master."

A gasp escape his lips.

"Why? What is it Master?"

Trying to snap out from his daze, Macorove spoke with shaking voice. "The price went to 5 Million Jewels. It seems that they found out something about the disappearance."

The small man sat on the stool. "It seems that not only children were taken but they also capture mages, some were found dead on the dessert. They couldn't find clues as to what happened to them, there were no injuries they just died."

"Master, have faith on Lucy she has her spirit with-"

"Mira, the thing is those mages have something in common, every single one were Celestial Mages."

Shock filled Mira's body. That's why she was so worried about Lucy.

"We're back!" A loud bang was heard followed by team Natsu. Despite the barbaric entrance no one dared to move. Everyone excluding Team Natsu heard the conversation.

"If that is true then Lu-chan is in trouble!" Levy's voice was filled with worry.

"We have to stop her!" tears were forming on her eyes.

"I'm sorry but she had left five hours ago. She might have just arrive there minutes ago." Mira said sadly.

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"We have to believe in her, she's a strong mage."

"What happened to Luce?!" Natsu was getting impatient with the conversation.

"She took a solo mission."

"Solo?"

"Yes Natsu, as in alone." Gumi, the newest member of Fairy Tail said sarcastically. She's an Earth Manipulator Mage. Her first ever friend was Lucy they both hit it off after finding out that they were the only normal people on the said guild. She really didn't hate Natsu but after what she had witnessed these past few days she couldn't help but feel sour whenever she sees the Dragon slayer. "Apparently, the mission might just take her life."

"Don't say that, Gumi-"

"I'm just stating the fact. You can't hide the truth from them. I hate sugar coating situations."

"Yes, Gumi is right." The guild master nodded. "Lucy took off on a mission alone, however, the request seemed to have gotten worst. Dead bodies of celestial mages were found floating on the sea just this morning."

"Why did she took off alone? Why hadn't she waited for us before taking up on a mission?"

"F.Y.I. Dragneel, she was done waiting for you all. Don't you think she had waited long enough?! You never invited her on missions anymore, it's like you replaced her on your team! You cast her aside and you want her to keep waiting for you guys?!" Gumi's eyes were turning into a darker shade of green. "That's so selfish of you. She can't wait for you, she'll be kicked out from her apartment if she didn't take jobs, she doesn't need to depend on you."

Everyone in team Natsu couldn't help but look down on shame. Gumi was right they did cast her aside, even if they didn't mean to they still made her feel left out.

"That's enough, Gumi" Master Macorove said with his tone also down casted.

"Let us just hope that she returns safely."

Days turned into weeks and yet there was no sign of their blonde nakama. No one knew what happened to her until Loke came from those doors, carrying the keys that were meant for his master, those keys that Lucy tried so hard to find.

"Lucy…" He whispered so darkly. "She's gone…" as tears fell from his eyes.

**TBC**

Sorry for my grammatical errors. LOL. I thought I had to write every word that I'm thinking off before it fades away.


	2. Chapter 2

Time flew by after receiving the bad news, it had been two months and somehow the guild members were still sulking, it's understandable. Lucy was their nakama. When Lisanna died it took time before they could recover specially their siblings. The guilt, the hurt when the white haired mage died, team Natsu begun to feel it all. 'What if's' were hunting them day and night and no matter how much they tried they just couldn't forget.

After Loki delivered the terrible news, he too was haunted. He was saved by Lucy but he could not save her. Even if he was the one who told his guild that Lucy was gone, the lion never really admitted that his master died. She's gone but she's not dead. And he'll stick to it until he found her remains. To see is to believe he once told his celestial family.

A loud bang cut the silence that was growing inside the guild. Soon enough, two familiar mages came in, they were the dragon slayers of Sabertooth.

"Let's fight, Natsu-san!" The blonde haired slayer shouted as he scanned the place.

"Sting, please" A deep voice started. "We did not come here to fight." Rogue reminded him. "We need to talk to your master." He said as soon as he approached the white haired take-over mage.

"And what do you two bastards want with our master?!" Natsu's voice finally came.

"This is important we need to discuss something with him." Rogue answered.

"This is about, Lucy."

That name, it's been a long time since someone mentioned her name, after her death 'Lucy' became a taboo.

"Well, I think everyone has the right to hear this." The master of the guild stated. "Everyone here had been affected by-"His eyes were casted down.

"You don't have to continue." It was Sting this time.

Makarov nodded. It seems that the word 'death' or any words relating to it brings sadness to his children.

"Well then, what is that you want to tell us?" The master finally asked.

The blonde headed dragon slayer eyed his partner.

"I wanted to apologize." Rogue bowed. He was finally able to do what he was meant to.

Of course this action made the master confuse yet he could only look at the boy softly. "Yes, thank you. However, we have to continue with our lives, sooner or later we have to accept this." The master sighs. "It's just to saddening that when finally one of your children returns another one is taken away from you." Makarov smiled sadly, trying to shake the thought away. He looked back at his guests.

"I'm sorry!" The black haired mage bowed. "I truly am sorry!" Regret filled his voice.

Makarov's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen, he looked confused of the young man's reaction. "Please do not apologi-"

"It's because of me she died! It's because of me Lucy died!" Rogue's legs turned jelly. His palms now rested on the floor as he kneeled down. He could not bring himself to look at the master.

The revelation brought shock to everyone in the room except the blonde haired dragon slayer. His face only showed pity while he looked at his friend.

"P-Please explain Cheney-san what do-"

"That day, I was taking a solo mission. Everything had been according to plan. I just have to capture the perpetrators and find where the missing children are…"

"You were taking up the same mission as Lucy" Mira's voice came.

Rogue nodded before he continued "They were ordinary mages, low level at that. I was so confident that I could defeat them that I had forgotten about the most important thing with me, Frosch." Rogue swallowed as he recalled the events. "They we're holding her hostage. I could've used my powers but I couldn't. I had used them all up. Their numbers were growing and their back-ups were a level higher than the others. I walked in to their trap. I was certain that it was the death of both us until-"

Rogue saw a flash of gold and her smile. He saw it every second after that day, and now was no different.

"She came. She helped me retrieve Frosch. I'll always be thankful for her because of that." He smiled sadly while still looking down. "We found ourselves hiding, all mages have their limit and we just reached both of ours. While we continue to grow weaker, for some reason those mages seemed to have an opposite effect. I guess they were hiding what they truly are capable off. "

He could recall the sound of the footsteps getting closer to their hiding place, the feeling of being scared, how he turned pale that day. He felt weak.

"She asked us to leave. She'd be a decoy. I couldn't do-"

"You liar!" Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Rogue's collar. "You could've done something!"

"I know! I could've-"

"Then why didn't you?!" The pink haired mage growled. "You knew you could help her but you didn't! You let her die?!" He threw him, making Rogue collide with the wall.

"She requested it! She was thinking about Frosch!" Rogue defended.

"So you left despite knowing that she might've survive- you're disgusting! You're a sad excuse for a dragon slayer!"

"NATSU!" This time Erza tried to intervene.

Natsu wouldn't have any of this. "I don't want to associate myself with this coward."

With a threatening glare at Rogue "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LETTING HER DIE!" He then, turned his back on him and left the guild.


End file.
